User blog:Ivy Girl 65/2. My Questions And My Answers For The Season
arrow.ko 2. I have to say that the season is really exciting and motivating.We've known many new heroes and new bad.I waited excitedly for every new episode.Of course, the questions have been raised in my mind.Here are the questions in my mind and the answers I've tried to find in my own mind; Who's the shadow character ?:I think the shadow character is Professor Venomous.Technically, everyone knows that Professor venomous is a pessimistic scientist and a pessimistic genetic engineer...But I don't know what to say, I think exactly the opposite of these ideas.There is a promise that I always believe and always stand behind."No one is ever bad at birth,the environment and perhaps the trams he lives in."For example, Lord boxman is a good man who has been mocked by everyone and who tries to destroy friendship because he has no friends.Of course, it's just my opinion.I know there is a light of kindness inside Professor venomous, who we consider a shadow character.He just needs a little more time to figure it out.Something I know for sure. He saw Fink as his own daughter.Although I want Professor venomous to fall in love.He must be smart, and someone who really loves him.And there must be someone who can reveal the light of goodness in him.Ahh...Then what a sweet love story was born.And why wouldn't this lucky girl be a superhero ? What's Foxtail's Plan ?:I think Foxtail is aware of how powerful the magic of the glop tree is in Foxtail, and wants to make use of it, I don't think he wants to use it for good.Point students have a powerful magic within them, and Foxtail ready students want to seize this power while they are unaware of it.If Elodie doesn't explain Enid Foxtail's plan to the students,and Elodie doesn't help him with that,and if he gets out of control like this magic Mega football tournament, foxtail will have achieved his goal. K.That's T.K.Is he turning into that ?:TKO is the turbonic twin of Ko, composed of negative energy.If this energy cannot be controlled, it becomes a huge disaster and chaos.K.When his feelings of anger,shame,greed,fear and unhappiness are awakened, his weakness becomes apparent and this is the way of the end.K.It's happening.If T.K.If he had a real name, his name would probably be Theodor. Is Fink really bad?:I certainly don't think Fink is a bad girl.She just wants someone around her who can understand her.He doesn't like darrel and Shannon treating him like a little boy, and he wants to be taken seriously.He also wants to prove to his boss that he could be a big bad guy.If Profeor venomous had taken Fink to the party as 1+1, He would have had a chance to prove himself.Because of Lord boxman, he thinks everyone around him is cynical and cynical.All Heroes see Him as Professor venomous's assistant lab rat, and that's why he hates heroes.Fink saw venomous as his father.If we look at it from another angle, every child wants his father to be proud of him and to love Him.So Fink needs a mother who can understand herself,show her how good goodness is, and understand her feelings. Category:Blog posts